A Nightstalkers Night Out
by McFadden
Summary: COMPLETED! Everyone needs to have a little fun and the Nightstalkers are no exceptions. What kind of mischief can the crew cause, especially when excessive alcohol intake is involved?
1. Kicking and Screaming

Author's Note

It's Me! I'm back with another one. I had to start writing a new story. I love the characters so much. This one will be just a short tease-y little fic. Hope you enjoy. Part two is coming soon.

M-

Part One: Kicking and Screaming

"Whose idea was this again?"

King whined while struggling to get into his favorite club-hopping outfit. A pair of dark blue Diesel jeans and a dark brown button up with a white wife beater underneath. His combat boots were giving him the problem. The laces had chosen that particular time to form themselves into a huge knot. Dex was next to him in the tactical room trying to decide what to wear. He actually was looking forward to the night ahead. Dex was the smooth one. King relied solely on his good looks, attitude, and sense of humor. Which, proven in the past, had landed him in some very dangerous situations. Dex offered an answer to his question while removing the third shirt he had tried on that night.

"Sommer's"

King groaned in frustration. Why do the girls always have to drag them around? They were fully capable of protecting themselves against many pairs of drunken wondering hands. He wasn't needed.

"Sommerfield!"

King's scream was muffled by her voice overshadowing his.

"Dry it up King! You're going!"

He pouted _Damn her hearing, _and continued dressing. Accessorizing his ensemble with his wardrobe staple; black rubber bracelets and an obnoxious belt buckle. Dex turned to him, straightening out the plain black shirt he'd opted for and fixed the leg of his B.D.U.'s. He didn't understand why King wouldn't want to leave. He should be all over the opportunity to knock back some shots and shamelessly try to molest strange women on the dance floor. That was right up his ally. He picked up his bottle of Burberry cologne spraying himself generously with it. King waved a hand through the air and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Do you have to use so much? Damn…I can taste it!"

Dex looked at him much like a father would if he were teaching his son.

"One can never have too much of a good thing when it comes to alluring the ladies."

"Hey I know what to do, okay?"

"Why don't you want to go then? Afraid that two women such as Sommerfield and Abby are going to prevent you from bringing your "A" Game?"

King scoffed, insulted. How dare he think such blasphemous things! A guy like King never was hindered by the likes of his female counterparts.

"Are you kidding me? My game is always on. I'll just have you know that my favorite episode of Walker, Texas Ranger is coming on later and I fully intend to watch it."

Dex looked at him disgusted and walked out mumbling.

"God! Only you man…only you."

King resumed musing aloud; more to himself but Dex was in earshot just outside of the door.

"They always take so long getting ready anyway. What's with that? Is it a genetic disorder?"

Dex stuck his head in the door.

"If you didn't take as long as a woman yourself, you'd be out here looking at what I see and then you'd be whistling a different tune my friend. We're all waiting for you."

King grabbed his red leather jacket and swung it on his broad shoulders, giving himself a final once-over in the mirror before winking at his reflection.

"You sexy beast…"

He walked out into the main station of the hideout where Dex had been joined by Sommer, who looked surprisingly different without her lab coat stitched onto her clothes. She was wearing a pair of navy blue dress pants and a sparkly black top with many long silver necklaces hanging from her neck. It definitely wasn't a bad look for her. She instinctively turned her head in his direction as he entered the room and smirked at him.

"What took you so long?"

It wasn't a question really, more of a jab at his ego but she knew he would counteract it anyway. With King, you're almost always sure to garner a response when prodding at him.

"Me? What about you? And where's Abby huh, I don't see her down here yet."

"If it has taken you the last 2 years to notice I'm blind Party Boy, then you have bigger things to worry about. Abby was helping me with an outfit. And now, she's getting ready herself. It won't take her long. Either way, I'm sure you'll appreciate the results."

King raised an eyebrow suggestively and a sly grin formed on his lips.

"I wish I could've joined in…Oh yeah, and why can't I just stay here and watch Zoë for you?"

She let out an aggravated sigh and King swore he saw her roll her eyes at him.

"You're not getting out of it King, so give it up! Being a hair shy of a social outcast, Hedges over there, has got it covered."

Ah unfortunate Hedges. Being permanently attached to his computer, he had the unsavory task of babysitting Zoë for the evening. King hadn't even noticed that Hedges was in the room. He popped his head over the masses of files at his desk and nodded his consent. Zoë was sitting by him, playing a game on one of the many monitors. She gave no increment that she even noticed anyone in the room. Dex let out a low whistle and King turned his attention towards him just in time to see Abigail come down the stairwell. She was a vision in black. Tight low-riding pants and a black spaghetti strap top did _very_ well at accentuating her figure. Her hair hung loose down her back and her makeup had actually been done for once. _Maybe this wouldn't be a bad night after all_.

Dex could see that they didn't have to wait to get to the club before King decided to be himself. King reached to pinch Abby on the ass as she walked pass when Sommerfield's cane whipped up and came crashing down on his knuckles. His hand recoiled as he yelped bringing it to his mouth to somehow soothe the sting. She seemed to be berating him from behind her dark tinted glasses. Sometimes he wondered if she was really blind.

"Idle hands are the devil's playground King."

He scowled at her and Abby circled around him to stand by his side. She sniffed at the air around her and looked Dex's way.

"Mmm…Dex, you smell good."

King threw his arms up in the air and walked away.

"I'll be in the fucking car…"

Dex gave a knowing chuckle and thanked a perplexed Abbigail.

"What's his problem?"

"The young sire has much to learn, that's all. Is everybody ready to head out?"

Everyone nodded and Sommerfield tapped her way over to Hedges' desk to kiss Zoë goodbye.

"Don't be too rough on him okay Sweetie? He's a fragile man…"

Zoë giggled and gave her mother a hug, followed by one from Abby and Dex.

"Don't worry Mommy, I won't."

"Hedges, ice-cream is not a bedtime snack. Only warm milk or else she'll be up half the night jabbering your ear off in a sugar-induced rant. And trust me; you don't want that to happen. Oh, and try to sever the umbilical cord from you and your computer once in a while to actually entertain Zoë."

She gave him a stern squeeze on the shoulder and he patted her hand lightly. For once he didn't plan to want to stay on the computer all evening and had a fun-filled night of games planned for Zoë. Thank god she was somewhat of a tomboy so he wouldn't be forced to play Barbies.

"Actually I was planning on kicking her butt in some 00-7 video game action."

He saw Zoë's eyes light up and figured he had hit the right cord. Sommerfield looked happy with that suggestion and she hugged Zoë goodbye one more time before she left.

Outside, King was sitting in the backseat of the Expedition, sulking. He was blasting the 'Tainted Love' remake by Marilyn Manson. The car was started but he had refused to drive. Abby was volunteered by both Dex and Sommer to try and get him back into a good mood on the way to the club. She begrudgingly got in the back, sliding into the seat next to King. He made a show of turning his back to her and staring out of the window. She wasn't about to allow him to treat her that way so she pinched him on the thigh. He jumped and rubbed his leg, shooting daggers in Abby's direction. Dex looked on in the rearview and Sommerfield stifled a giggle against the back of her hand.

"Fuck Abby! That fuckin' hurt…"

"You know what King; you've been unbearable since we decided to go out. If I'm going to have to baby-sit you all night and listen to you complain, I'd rather you stayed home. I just thought you would want to go and dance with us, but I guess I was wrong. Go ahead and get out of the car…"

She slid open the door and waited for him to move while she sat there with her arms crossed and the most disappointed look on her face. Of course she was King's weak spot and to see her upset with him was his Achilles heel. He fidgeted and she wouldn't even look at him. Sommer listened. She knew this technique and Abby was good at it. It was only a matter of seconds before he would crumble and apologize. King scooted closer and signed putting his head on her shoulder nuzzling and trying to butter her up but Abigail's face was set in stone defiance. He tried to put his arm around her and grab her hand, but her arms fell limp at her sides. When he laced her fingers with his, she didn't even hold on. In her mind Abby wasn't really angry anymore; she was just trying to keep a straight face to see how long he would beg for forgiveness. King on the other hand, felt like the biggest asshole.

"Sorry…"

Feeling like he actually couldn't talk his way out of a fight, he slumped against Abby's cold shoulder, defeated. Dex finally eased out of the driveway and turned up the music to get everyone's blood pumping. Ten minutes into the ride, a dejected King chanced a look up at Abby. She still had her eyes trained on the passing nightlife. Man, how King hated the silent treatment, especially from his best friend. He sighed heavily and dropped his face back to her shoulder; just missing Abby's lips turn up in the corner. Seconds later King, with his eyes closed, felt her pat his bearded cheek. He smiled faintly and snaked his arm around to tickle her side and listened to her laughter reverberate through he body and up to his ear. She swatted at his hand only making him grab her tighter. If he wanted to play like that, maybe she'll give him a taste of his own medicine at the club. It wouldn't be such a bad night after all…


	2. Disco Steve

Author's Note

Finally an update! Okay so maybe this little ficlet will turn out to be longer than I expected but that's only tentatively speaking. I'm kind of just going with the flow on this one. Oh yeah, Disco Steve is mine. Believe it or not he's an actual person my friends and I have dubbed with that name. Just to give you a visual…he haunts the nightclubs, is in his late 30's, has a receding hairline, wears shiny Ricky Martin-esque type shirts, and dances just as bad. Anyway hope you enjoy the second installment…

Part Two: Disco Steve

The hot spot was definitely packed with a line around the block .Techno music could be heard thumping over into the car as they pulled up. King groaned as he realized that they might have to wait. He was not into entertaining that idea at all. He hated fucking cattle lines. Even the scantily clad women on the prowl tonight were a tad too much for him now. A few years ago, maybe he'd throw a lollipop their way, but now they just looked like over-tracked whores. All thanks to one Abigail Whistler. Acquainting himself with the likes of Whistler had left all other women pale in comparison and discarded in her shadow. She was _that_ perfect to him. God help him if she ever figured that out though. She'd probably beat the shit out of him, _not that he didn't secretly look forward to that._ He sat in contemplation as Dex circled around the lot one more time before parking. The car lurched to a stop and Dex opened his door.

"I'm going to have a chat with the doorman…"

He looked over the front seat and right at King.

"…Watch and learn Grasshopper."

King scowled at him. _Does he always have to be such a showoff_? King never accepted the fact that someone may be more persuasive than he is. He started commenting under his breath.

"I'll show you who the Alpha Male is…"

He felt Abby shift her weight and cough which sounded to him more like a chuckle. He hadn't realized that he still had a hold of her hand until she pulled it away to open the door. She got out of the car and held onto Sommer's arm assisting her as she removed her walking stick. Abby's other arm slid through King's as the trio headed for the entrance. Sommerfield was tapping her stick to the beat.

"I like what I'm hearing."

True to his smooth talking, Dex walked ahead of the crowd to get a table for the crew. He had a way with the people behind the velvet ropes. Abby tossed a sarcastic glance at King as they walked right in without any trouble.

"Fuckin' bite me…"

He said it in such a way that Abigail knew he wasn't really sore. The tone had an underlying playfulness that was all King. She winked at him in a way that he wasn't used to. Despite her usual reservation Abby figured it was time to step up the game in her plans to make King squirm.

"Is that an invitation? 'Cause I'm sure Danica would love to take you up on that. Maybe I should give her a call…"

She saw him wince at bit and cross himself at the thought she had provoked. It was good to see that she could now openly joke with him about his past life instead of skating around it like she did for the first year of his rehabilitation.

"That was just wrong in so many ways Whistler, so many…"

When they approached the bar to order drinks, Abby bent over to readjust the strap on her heels that made her much closer to King's height. King threw a sidelong glance at her and let out a slow breath. Her legs were taut even from under the black fabric of her pants. As his eyes traveled upward he admired the curve of her ass and the dip in the hollow of her sinewy back. His mouth suddenly became very dry. _Jesus Christ he needed a drink, fast!_ Abby straightened up as King quickly adverted his eyes and suddenly became very interested in a cocktail napkin placed in front of him. Sommerfield's mouth twitched and she leaned in close to King Sommer piped up with her own jab, not being able to help herself.

"Was that a change of increased breathing I hear or did some underage whore just faint in your presence again?"

Her sarcasm was thick. King laughed and dropped his hand on the polished surface of the bar. He had been caught again.

"It was the second one…"

He hesitated. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Abby I do believe our King may have the hots for you."

Sommerfield had really pegged him on that one. She knew it too. He could tell by the sly and defying grin she was now sporting. A shot of Southern Comfort was slid in front of him and he took it greedily and slammed it back down to buy some time. In his defense, he shot back with a disgusted but poorly executed valley girl impersonation.

Eww…so not even! Like whatever!"

"C'mon King, everyone knows that beneath all the witticism you're just a big ol' teddy bear."

She felt around until she was able to jab him with her elbow and pinch his cheek with her other hand. Abby raised a sharp inquisitive brow in his direction. And he shrugged it off with what he hoped was a buyable confused expression and gestured in Sommerfield's direction.

"What does she know? She's blind…"

He gathered two Coronas and made a move to go sit down with Dex at the table. That's when Sommer's walking stick shot across to the adjacent wall and nearly clothes-lined him in his path.

"Not so fast Chief. I may be blind, but where I lack in eyesight, I more than make up with my hearing and your breathing quickened 4 notches since I called you out.

Abby wasn't exactly oblivious to the subject of their conversation but she thought it would prove more fruitful if she wasn't present. Sommer could definitely grill King's personal life, but if and when it ever involved Abby herself, she'd rather not be present for the humiliation. She enjoyed it otherwise but to have him forced to look at her when he admitted certain aspects of his life was just too cruel in her opinion, _amusing_, but cruel. So, she excused herself by tapping Sommer on the arm.

"While you two play nice, I'm going to go dance, okay?"

Sommerfield feigned disappointment. King on the other hand, showed open relief. That was one thing he had to praise Abby on. She was a great friend to him. No matter how embarrassing it could get, she refused to let his weaknesses be put on display in front of her. That is _except_ when she was the one doing the prodding, then she could be brutal

"Not going to stick around for the show huh? Eh…I don't blame ya, it could get bloody. You see too much blood anyway. Don't want to expose you to it on your night off."

She clasped a hand on King's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Good luck…"

She sauntered away and onto the dance floor. King was still slightly apprehensive about 'clubbing.' Sure the crew had gone out and had a couple of drinks before but that was at a low key bar. The club scene was strictly left to working. It had been the first time he'd set foot in one voluntarily since the night he met Danica. Sommer had lightened up only whacking him in the back of the knees making him stumble and spill a little of his beer on the floor. They made their way to the table. King pulled out Sommerfield's chair, remove his jacket, setting it on the back of his own, and sat down. Dex was scoping out the place as he set a drink in front of Sommer, placing her hand on top of it. She nodded at him and took a long swallow. While nursing his beer, King took notice that the men didn't waste any time trying to pull Abby their way and dance with her. She was very particular when choosing a partner though, and dancing was no exception. Abby never danced with anyone who just stood there and expected the woman to rub up against his body. She wanted someone who would actually dance _with_ her. A sense of possessiveness washed over him as she began dancing with a tall brunette guy with badly frosted tips. That little punk had predatorily watched Abby since she was at the bar. The _boy_ wasn't a threat by any means, but King realized a pattern whenever a guy would approach Abby. He was suddenly hit with a pang of jealousy. It's strange how his mind worked. While they hunted, he had full confidence in his partner and knew the reflexes of her body better than he knew his own. But, out here under the scrutiny of the public, he was anxious and assessed her every move as if it was all new territory for him. It never crossed his mind that she could be unpredictable and spontaneous in her movements like he was. She was skilled and trained in everything she did. Apparently this was a whole other playing field. Sommer's voice interrupted his observation.

"Penny for your thoughts Honey."

He turned to see that he and Sommer were the only ones at the table, and that she had slurped down half of her Jack and Coke already. He wondered just how long he had spent daydreaming and felt bad.

"Where's Dex?"

"Mmm…He has seemed to have made himself inconspicuously absent."

King looked around the club of mostly dry humping teenagers and spotted Dex sugaring up some pop-tart on the dance floor. She had to be barely legal. Dex was going to be a while. He snorted into his Corona and took a swig, grimacing.

"Or conspicuously…"

Sommer leaned in with interest; an impish grin on her face.

"Details?"

"Well for starters, I'd keep Zoë away from Dex when she turns fifteen…"

She laughed lightheartedly.

"Is it that bad?"

"Worse…She has hair extensions and a stuffed bra. And from the looks of that tampon string, either she's a party favor or surfing the crimson wave. "

"Ohhh Dex, how could you?"

She berated and cringed, topping off her drink. Her keen hearing wasn't inhibited at all by the steady heartbeat of music and sensed King receding back into his quiet glowering. Sometimes she wondered how much Abby picked up on his obviousness. He was being blatant now that's for sure, even to a blind woman.

"So, what have you been staring at for the last 10 minutes?"

She asked, but the question was rhetorical. She already knew the answer. King shifted his attention over to Abby again and mulled over the sight.

"Whistler's been dancing with some fetus…"

"Not feeling too casual? Usually you reserve last names for business or is that resentment I feel radiating from you?"

She put her hands mockingly up next to his body as if she was feeling something in the air. Consequently, she did feel a sort of tenseness flowing off of him.

"He's not even all that good looking, from a heterosexual male's point of view of course. And he can't even dance. He looks like a boy band reject on speed."

"Yeah right, I bet he looks like Brad Pitt in 'Fight Club'…"

"That a girl Sommer. Way to boost a man's self esteem. Hey, wait a minute…how the hell do you know what Brad Pitt looked like in 'Fight Club'?"

"You don't have to be sighted to be able to know that…besides Abby's very good with the descriptive adjectives, morphologically speaking."

King looked at her highly confused.

"You need help…"

She smiled meekly at him.

"It's all elementary linguistics my dear. Trust me; it's not easy describing an orgasmic body. Abby tried describing your body to me once and I almost threw up."

Although that piqued his interest her last comment did not help his ego. He replied very flatly.

"Thanks Sommer."

She felt for his back and rubbed it soothingly in apology. Taking in his silence once more she knew where his mind really was.

"Let her have fun King, She needs it… And if I'm not mistaken, you need it too. Go dance! I'm fine right where I am. I've never taken kindly to strangers feeling me up. Besides I've got another intimate rendezvous with Mr. Daniels."

Shaking her empty glass of ice in confirmation, she got up and bent over to King.

"If it bothers you so much, just cut in…"

With that piece of sage advice, she tapped her way to the bar. King had officially christened himself an idiot. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier instead of exposing himself to the torture of watching Abigail being choreographically molested by Malibu Ken? Once he actually made a move to get up, he felt himself being gravitated into Abby's direction. He tapped the guy on the shoulder and shouter over the music.

"Hey, Disco Steve! Out of the way…"

He pushed him aside ignoring the protests from the guy sending him a look, challenging him to start some shit. The younger man backed down and retreated to another spot out of King's range of motion. Abby looked at him relieved much to King's confusion.

"Thank God! It's about time you got your ass out here. I was dying!"

King looked momentarily fascinated and began instinctively moving in time with Abby's body.

"You mean you didn't want to dance with that jerk-off? Because it looked to me like you did."

"Fuck no! I was doing that to get your attention to come and save me halfway through the first song. I forgot that your brain has a 10 minute delay…"

King made an attempt to speak when Abby clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Just shut up and dance."

The beat changed to a more rapturous and sensual tone and King felt Abby move her body accordingly. He made no argument as she intentionally stepped closer to him and placed his hands on her hips, grinding herself into him. She smiled secretively to herself. _The game was definitely on…_


	3. Body Shots

Author's Note

I feel like such an idiot! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story for the first two chapters. I cannot _believe_ I forgot to post that in the last note! I really appreciate all of my readers and I hope you know that, even when I do have a moment of silence in my brain. Anyway, as most of you know. I'm yo-yoing between two stories so expect me to be updating one or the other simultaneously. Thank you again! Ya'll are so wonderful…

M-

P.S. Sorry, I know it's short, but it's definitely a teaser. Chapter Four is a promise of better things so look out for that one.

Part Three: Body Shots

The beat was getting more intense and Abby was sure to up the ante in her little expedition of seduction. Nine Inch Nails 'Closer to God' was pounding throughout the club. It made Abby come up with an idea. She guided King's hands past her hips and down her thighs. He stalled for a moment and she coaxed him to touch her further until his hands rested just above her ass. Being subliminally encouraged and feeling bold, King's hands went lower and lower until he had a firm grip on her ass. Intersecting his right leg between hers, King tracked his touch up her spine as she bent backwards. Never before had he wanted to badly to ravish someone. Her neck was fully exposed forming a long, lean line. He held himself back not wanting Abby to put him in a headlock on the middle of the dance floor. Abby dug her nails into the flesh of King's ass and dipped against him and he responded with an instantly hard erection. Abby kept grinding into his pelvis and King stifled a scream of pleasure. He was definitely getting off on this. Perhaps too much because he felt the sudden urgency that he was about to loose his control resulting in a messy situation.

King had prematurely excused himself to the bathroom and took off in the corresponding direction. Abby resumed dancing by herself, not letting any other guy get in her way. After a dance out on the floor surrounded by a small crowd of people, Abby made her way to the table. A collective silence fell over the table when Abby approached. She eyed each one of her accomplices suspiciously. King looked as if he was deliberately trying not to make eye contact with her.

"What?"

Sommer held up a tray of glowing test tubes and wiggled her eyebrows. Despite herself, Abby felt a small smile of joy creep onto her face.

"Feel like doin' some shots girlie?"

She shook her head repeatedly and began to scold Sommer. Something was going on and she fully intended to find out what.

"No, no no… I want to know what's going on. Why did everything get awkward as soon as I came up here?"

"I think all will be answered as soon and you and King take a shot.

Sommer pulled two shots out of the tray, handing one to Abby and one to King. The tubes were filled with a fruit mixture. They were taken similar to a tequila shot but in reverse…Shot first, fun later. Instead of using a slice of lime and some salt, you used sugar and a slice of orange. Abby looked skeptically at King who was still avoiding her gaze. His eyes shifted to and from hers like he was embarrassed…and it took a lot for him to be embarrassed. Dex, who had returned from his failed conquest pulled out the chair next to King and gestured for her to sit down. Sommer spoke up with the instructions.

"Make sure she's tilting her head back, Dex.

King protested in a highly amused tone.

"Abby, I don't think you want Dex touching you with that hand. You don't know where it's been."

Dex flicked him off and sat back into his chair to wait.

"Now King, take the shot. But you have to chase it down with the slice, which our lovely Abigail will soon be strategically positioning somewhere on her. And Abby…please make it interesting."

Warily Abby complied with Sommerfield's wishes. She couldn't say that the idea didn't excite her. It damn well did! She was just hoping that King would go along with it. He had seemed to have brightened up when he stood over her wagging his eyebrows.

"Yeah Whistler…let's make this fun."

He decided to sprinkle the sugar in a path down her neck and to her collarbone. She got a bit of sugar on her lips in the process and they looked inviting to King. All she had to do was place that orange wedge somewhere.

"It's all up to you now Madame, if you please…"

"It'll be a surprise."

Sommer clapped her hands with glee and King's eyes twinkled as he loomed over her. Abby felt a tiny knot tying itself in the pit of her stomach. She thought she was going to burst with an orgasm in her chair without him even touching her. He took his shot like a pro Inching closer, King drew out his torture till he saw that Abby's eyes slid shut in anticipation. As soon a she felt the tip of his tongue on the base of her throat, she stretched her neck farther in hopes of draining more pleasure from him. One of her hands threaded itself in King's hair. She felt him chuckle against her tender skin. She took the orange slice in her free hand and taunted him higher and higher. Her eyes opened to watch him as he laved a line up her neck, stopping to see that she had brought the fruit up to her face. She pulled the orange till he was hovering dangerously close to her lips. He licked her bottom lip and captured her lips with his in a long, sensuous kiss.

The table erupted in hoots and hollers. Sommer tugged excited on Dex's sleeve as Dex gave Sommerfield a play by play. King and Abby both broke apart smiling and Abby finally gave him the orange which he sucked into his mouth. Dex elbowed Abby.

"Okay Abbigail, your turn."

"Wait, wait a minute. You guys still haven't told me what was up with the silent table."

Sommer volunteered the information that she wanted.

"Apparently you _inspired_ King enough out of the dance floor that he doesn't believe he'll ever have to used Viagra. Just as long as he thinks of you. So much so, that he just returned from relieving some pressure in the men's room."

She looked at him shocked and her eyebrows shot up in question. But the slight pink tinge to his cheeks gave him away. He really _actually_ did that! She smiled at his discomfort and got out of her seat grabbing his hand and spontaneously pulled him behind a secluded corner support beam. She threw him up against the wall aggressively and he wasn't far behind in catching her drift, forgetting about his embarrassment. The impact combined with stolen kisses caused him to speak in breathless rushes.

God damn Whistler! I never knew…"

He greedily reached for her as she moved frantically kissing him all over his exposed skin. She hastily fumbled with his belt buckle, pulling it loose and sliding her hand down to rub him through his pants catching an illicit moan from him.

"Yes you did. I know you King. I _felt_ it…I feel it now."

He ran his thumb gently across her swollen lips observing her quietly and then kissing her again. His hands felt around for the zipper of her black pants. He couldn't believe Whistler had it in her. Apparently he had pegged her all wrong. This was definitely happening to him, he wasn't just fantasizing again. He was about to have sex, in a club, with Abigail Whistler. He could officially die happy now.


	4. Sex in the Champagne Room

Author's Note

Hey ladies! This chapter is purely physical. That's why it is very short and that's also why I will be posting the final chapter up in a few minutes. I was very busy taking care of my grandma this weekend. She can't get up and around anymore without help from someone but she still has a sense of humor. God bless her. Anyway…Be nice ladies…

Turn out the lights and feel around!

M-

Part Four: Sex in the Champagne Room

The strobe light danced all over her body making the idea of her undressing him ten times more overwhelming. Darkness was illuminated around her and he caught her hands, bringing them to a halt right where he intended them to be. The impending circumstances that they may be faced with if caught, thrilled King to the edge and back. He felt the oncoming rush he had only associated with killing vampires enter his body. He watched her as she smiled and reached her hand in his pants grabbing his erection and teased the head lightly. She felt his body shudder and she smiled looking up at him. He held their eye contact as she continued her ministrations. King was doing his fair share of activities as well. Currently his hands were under her top and fondling her breasts, while he leaned in and kissed her, groaning into her mouth. He felt her urgently press against him as she licked the beads of sweat from his neck. If it were to get better than this, he'd become an addict Taking the hint, King retreated from her chest and ventured down into her hip huggers, feeling the wetness on the outside her panties. He heard her release a small cry as he rubbed her clit through the thin cotton. Tangling his other hand in her hair and ravishing her neck he whispered heatedly.

"You ready for me Whistler?"

Usually she passed off him using her last name as a formality but in this situation, she couldn't deny the rush of pleasure she got from hearing it now. Abby faintly remembered mumbling something incoherent that sounded like a yes. King slipped one finger and then a second feeling her involuntarily contract around them and squeezing him with pressure. It was all he could do to keep from throwing her to the floor and ramming himself into her. He desperately wanted to feel her wrapped around his cock like that. His fingers worked and played inside her, building speed. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and threw her head back moaning loudly. He tipped her head to the side, kissing her jaw, and nipping at her throat. The cured vampire inside him wanted to resurface just to taste her. She synched her right leg to his calf and he pulled her the rest of the way. Taking his hand away from her, He brought them to his mouth; sucking her juices clean off of them. He heard a whimper escape her mouth. Immediately he replaced the emptiness she felt with his dick, slipping deep inside her because of the angle, and filling her completely. King bit his lip against the tight sensation. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as a constant stream of profanities rolled off his tongue.

"Feels good doesn't it Hannibal?"

His eyes snapped open to see her looking at him with an intensity no sane, beautiful woman should possess. That look alone made him want to cum inside her right now. It was the first time she ever used only his first name and he fucking loved it. He had never thought she would use it, unless she used his name entirely to scold him. And the way she said it…_Ohhh God_! Heaven help him if she ever used her seduction to try and get her way with him. He'd lose every time. He grabbed a hold of her face by its sides and licked at her lips, tasting her cherry chapstick. He darkened his voice and let it mingle with her breath.

"Mmm…"

He pressed his lips into hers. His beard tickled her eyelids as he moved kisses down the side of her face and scratching her chin as he was granted access to probe her mouth with his tongue. She met him stroke for stroke as the dueled for position. Eagerly, she moved to get as close to him as she possibly could. Groaning sharply, he felt her shift herself, causing him to bury deeper into her.

"Fuck…"

She had the untaught skill of moving with the pounding of the music. This, for him, only emphasized the feeling. She wrapped herself tighter around him and slammed him back against the pillar. King watched her, eyes half mast.

"I'm definitely going to have to buy this c.d."

Yes, it was an odd thing to say aloud. King realized this only after it slipped out. But what else are you capable of doing when having mind-blowing sex? His partner, both literally and figuratively, was too preoccupied at the moment to say anything at all. All he heard was the occasional curse or sound. That appeased him just fine. He felt her hands claw at the skin of his back as he held her thighs firmly around his waist.

"Shit! Harder King, harder…"

He beat into her as hard as he could without breaking her. Abby's screams hidden under the tones of music. Her muscles were beginning to spasm and she dropped her head to his shoulder biting him with her orgasm. It wasn't the first time blood had been drawn from him during sex, but this is the first time he actually enjoyed it. King held on until her very last wave before cumming forcefully inside her.

"King…If you ever fuck anyone else but me…I _will_ kill you!"

He smiled satisfied and chuckled against her body as he leg her down. Bracing against his support, Abby thought she would drop out because of her weakness. Her legs felt like jell-o, but she could care less. King attempted to straighten out his clothes and brushed down Abby's wild hair. He took a deep and regaining breath.

"Deal."


	5. The Afterglow

Author's Note

This is the last chapter ladies and gentlemen. I have more on the way for King and Abby so don't fret. More stories are to come; I just have to write them first. So, if you want more, please be patient with me. And as always, thank y'all so much for the support. I wouldn't be getting anywhere without your reviews.

Signing off…

McFadden-

Part Five: The Afterglow

Returning to the table without looking suspicious or guilty was going to be a problem. They both gave up the chance of denying it. Their friends were just too observant and Abby was sure Sommer would be able to catch the faint evidence of what they did. True to their predictions, both Dex and Sommer had knowing smiles when they sat back down. Sommer raised her chin high in the air.

"Brad? Is that you?"

King immediately told her to shut up and she giggled. He would have to question Abby on the whole descriptive Brad Pitt moment she and Sommerfield shared. However, Abby gave herself away when she cracked up laughing.

"That's okay…Laugh it up ladies."

After their chuckling subsided, King looked at Abby and licked his lips slowly. Tasting remnants of what had been her, just moments earlier. She felt a blush creep up her neck and settle on her cheeks. Forcing herself to look away, Abby felt a shot placed in her hands. It was her earlier shot that was lying in the tray full of empty tubes, forgotten. King looked around the room innocently and whistled idly. She pinched him again on the thigh and watched him jump.

"Hey! I'm beginning to think you like seeing me in pain, you sadomasochist. You can punish me all you want, but at least wait till I'm naked so I don't have to walk around funny."

Sommerfield, having been listening to all of this, busted out laughing. Abby knew she was eavesdropping by the way she was smoothing a strand of her hair. The doctor could always give herself away by doing that. Sommer tapped the tube incessantly.

"Take the shot Abby! Go on…"

King wasted no time. He removed his button-down shirt and pulled his tank top over his head exposing his sculptured chest. He ran his hand down the length of it sprinkling a sugar coated line down his stomach, eyeing Abby suggestively. He took the slice of orange between his teeth, leaned back comfortably in his chair and waited for her next move. Abby narrowed her eyes at him. Abby threw back her shot. She felt the desire to make a show of it since He was being so cocky. Getting down on her hands and knees, she crawled the short distance to King's feet, keeping her eyes on him the entire time. She raked her nails up his thighs and licked the ripples of his abs, gathering the sugar on her tongue. King stiffened beneath her having not anticipated that countermove from Abby. She pinned his shoulders against the back of the chair and straddled his lap. He swallowed hard as she looked at him ravenously and sucked down the orange wedge from inside his mouth. The juice trickled from his mouth to her. She followed a drop from his lip, disappearing into his beard. With her mouth, she bit his lip and pulled it. With that, she promptly disengaged herself from his lap and brushed her hands on her ass.

"Damn…She beat you fair and square King. Thanks for playing."

Sommer smiled having sensed the whole scene by the sexual tension in the air. Dex tipped his longneck bottle in her direction.

"I do believe the Scientist reached the right conclusion. Although I bet Hedges would've paid well over 200 bucks for that."

Everyone chuckled and Abby hit him good-naturedly on the arm. As the night passed, Abby had taken Sommer for a spin on the dance floor much to the amusement of the fellas. And King continued to subliminally turn Abby on despite her efforts at ignoring him when he tried. Sitting across from her Dex tapped out his 5th beer of the night and began idly peeling at the label. Sommerfield just fingered the rim of her empty glass and dance to the beat in her chair. Standing up, King offered to get another round of drinks. Abby had, much to his satisfaction, just deflected another opportunity to dance with a young guy. Although, he was doing a good job himself of warding off men by standing as close to her as he could and keeping a hand on her all evening. Not that she minded at all. He ran a finger down her spine as he left, causing her to jump a little. She looked at him, admiring his nice taut ass as he leaned across the bar to order more drinks. She flushed deeply as she thought of what just happened. If she knew he was _that _good, she would've propositioned him much sooner. King's walk had become noticeably more confident as he strode back from around the bar carrying various pleasures of poison.

"This one is for you Ms. Whistler…"

He handed her a Malibu Pineapple and kissed her temple. Dex shot him a look of approval and whispered something into Sommer's ear who immediately squealed. Everyone else knew that something would happen; they were just waiting for it. He set down a giant fishbowl filled with a fruity alcohol concoction with cherries floating in it.

"And this is for us to share…"

She looked at it perplexed and fished out a cherry with a straw. Sucking on it, she tasted the many different fruits and liquors. King watched, impressed as she tied the cherry stem into a knot. Pulling it with her teeth, she spoke.

"What is it?"

King smiled deviously.

"That, my dear, is called a Love Potion."

She took a sip from it as King attached himself to the straw sticking out at the other end. It was almost too good, the kind of good that can get you in trouble for consuming one too many. Soon enough Abby found herself staring at the bottom of the bowl and giggling at King while he made goofy faces at her. Out of nowhere he stopped and looked at her endearingly. She was all flush with laughter and her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"You are a lovely and charming drunk, Abigail."

She smiled at him and began to laugh again. She wasn't really drunk, but she was uninhibited enough to have a good time. Dex looked at Abby with interest, cocking one eyebrow low and the other arched high and to the side.

"I've got a challenge for you Abby."

Abby didn't know whether the buzz in her head was from the alcohol or because, just minutes ago, she had been fucked senseless by the man who was _supposed_ to be her best friend. But she felt like being a little adventurous.

"I dare you to take this banana…"

He took one that was placed around the edge of the Love Potion and raised the fruit to her level and paused for effect as she patiently waited.

"…And use it in a phallic way."

Sommer let out a low whistle of approval even though she wouldn't be able to see the act. She was three sheets to the wind and would enjoy knowing the fact that her normally reserved friend was letting her hair down. She would listen to the show nonetheless. Abby took the fruit much to the shock of others and a lustfully fascinated King. She slowly peeled the skin, revealing the fruit, inch by inch. Then, without warning or stipulation, she deep-throated the entire thing. Dex stood there slack jawed, not actually believing she would do it. King couldn't help but let out a strangled cry. Was she even cognizant of how much of a tease she was being! God that woman was going to be the end of him. He had just witnessed the wonders of her mouth minutes before but wasn't aware of her full potential just yet and he definitely wasn't ready for that. He could only imagine the fits he would throw if she taunted him like that poor banana. She looked at him from her peripheral and winked. Somehow with that look, he knew she had something in store for him and he couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
